The many faces of Vic Mignoga part 1 ?
by missanimestranger
Summary: What happens when Ed, Tamaki and Zero- why do we only get to chose 2 animes-  are stuck in a room with 2 mad interviewers for company? Read as we ask questions that make no sence.


An interview with…

The Many Voices of Vic Mignogna

(Part 1?)

**Roxie: *singing it like in "Harry Hill's TV Burp"* The many faces of Vic Mignoga. Oh I love that show! And Vic!**

**Maisie: You do realise only people from the UK will know what you're talking about.**

**Roxie: So? *starts singing* Im so excited and just can't hide it! I don't know the rest of the words!**

**Charlie: Wake me up when it's my turn…**

**Roxie: … Okay. Right I can't wait a moment longer let's bring them in!**

The interview

Setting Maisie's house

Authors notes in bold

Roxie: TRIPLE VIC!

Maisie: YEAH!

M&R: *Fan Girl Mode*

Roxie: *hugs Tamaki and Zero, strokes hair **SO SOFT***

**Maisie: I see a recuring theme here**

**Roxie: you saw correctly**

Maisie: Poor Ed *hugs Ed*

Roxie: *Looks at Zero who is not returning the love* Cheer up emo kid!

Zero: Don't. Call. Me. An .EMO!

Maisie: *stops suffocating Ed* then what shall we call you?

Zero: *about to answer*

Maisie: How about BANNANA!

Roxie: _Banana!_

Zero: BANNANA!

Ed: Yeah! Banana!

Tamaki: *strolls up to Maisie* You can call me banana any time you want. My _princess._

Maisie: Arrr! That's just too creepy. I prefer the commoners coffee line myself.

Roxie: Hey I wanna be your princess! *snuggles to Tamaki*

Tamaki: Yes, my princess you can call me banana as well, if you want.

Maisie: Again. Creepy.

Zero: I also prefer the commoners coffee line.

Ed: So watch this weirdo's show?

Zero: Yeah, is funny.*realised what he just said* I-I mean, Yuki makes me watch random stuff. And anyway, banana can be interpreted in many ways.

Maisie: Yes and it's a big innuendo.

All: Ewwww…

Ed: Wait, what?

Maisie: Ah Ed *pats head* your too young to understand.

Ed: Hey! Im as old as you, if not older!

Roxie: Well it's an easy mistake to make, you are-

Ed: *death glare* Say it, I dare you.

Roxie: Arrrr! Zero he's a vampire, save me.

Zero: *grown* No, Roxie he isn't.

Tamaki: I'll protect you from this… Gremlin!

Roxie: *imagining she's at some Tudor joust for her favour* My hero!

Ed: Hi-yaa! *Katate chops Tomaki*

Maisie: Hey did Tomaki just call you ugly? *Maisie joins Ed*

Maisie: *Stops*, wait, wait, wait, wait. How are we able to do this in my room, it's tiny. **And also I still have not forgiven you for waking me up at 3 in the morning, on a school night just to do **_**this**_

**Roxie: Oii! I thought you'd want to do this!**

Zero: It is pretty small.

Roxie: Let's go downstairs!

Maisie: No! My Mum is down there!

Roxie: More reason to. Tomaki here can charm your mother. We all want to see that.

E/Z/T: *nod in agreement*

Maisie: No! Just no. Never! If we want to go down stairs we shall teleport.

Roxie: We can do that?

Maisie: Well I can. I have the laptop, or is it the paper? Mwahahahar

Roxie: *sigh*

Maisie: Teleport powers activate!

Roxie: Teleport powers activate _really._ **Everyone knows its SEXY EYE POWER ACTIVATE.**

**Zero: * Eyes glow red***

**Roxie: WOW! **

**Maisie: What ya gunna do. I'm bored in a French lesson.**

**Roxie: Yes and im stuck in Spanish watching weird hooded men walk through a town during Semana Santa. Personally I think they look like executioners.**

**Charlie: Same.**

**Roxie: I thought you were asleep?**

**Charlie: Oh, *snore***

**Maisie: Hang on a sec, how are we talking to each other in different classes?**

**Roxie: Well it's a magical teleporting piece of paper.**

**Ed: Aren't you taking this a bit far?**

**Roxie: *hurt* No.**

**Maisie: Well I think we should get on with the interview.**

**Roxie: Quite.**

Maisie: Right here we are!

Ed: Where are we exactly?

Maisie: Were in the new room. Well it's not new, I've had it for a few years now, lets just call it the other room. **Roxie: Like CORALINE! Maisie: No Rox, Just no.**

E/Z/T: Buhhh…. Okay.

Roxie: Moving on let's ask some questions. Toma-ki?

Tomaki: *Spread out across sofa, rose petals suffocate the room* What would you like to know?

Roxie: **Too Much! ***Roxie melts, literally*

Maisie: Now look what you've done. *try's to mould Roxie back together* Your just creepy! *Tomaki geos to his emo corner, Zero joins him, glad he's not the only emo in the room* And whats with all the roses? Do they come from some fancy wealthy man farm which sells top of the range teleporting, at your command roses?

Ed: Aren't you going too far again?

Maisie: Come on Ed, ever you had to wonder where the roses come from? There's no equivalent exchange or anything! At least I hope not…*Maisie and Ed go to corner and have deep conversation of the possibilities of magically appearing roses , leaving Tomaki panicking over Rox and Zero poking the puddle that is-or was- Roxie*

Zero: Shouldn't we help her?

Tomaki: Yes! Put her in a fridge or something!

Maisie: Good ideas*Gets Roxie and puts her in the freezer that is outside the door then comes back in* *looks at watch * Oh would you look at that, I have have to go to school.

Roxie: *bangs on freezer door* Let me out! Let me out!

Tomaki: I shall save you. Da dala lar!

Roxie: *falls out of freezer* Owch? *Maisie hoists Roxie from off the ground*

Maisie: Roxie! We are going to school!

Roxie: * Voice muffled by ice block on head* Mu.. uh… wah…Wha!

Charlie: *Appears randomly* I'll help you with that! * whacks her on head with comedy mallet*

Roxie: Ow!

Maisie: Charlie, how did you get here?

Charlie: Well, when heard a certain someone, from a certain anime, from a certain school, who has connections with a certain someone *cough* Mori *cough* I just had to come **Plus I have the paper now!**

**Roxie: This is Charlie, mine and Maisie's friend who has a million anime crushes and can't get enough of Mori Senpai**

Roxie: Oh yes *her and Charlie bat eye lids at Tomaki* Please let us meet Mori.

Tomaki: But I thought you loved me!

Roxie: Yes I will always love you cause your Vic and your funny, but when it comes to silent characters *Charlie and Roxie sigh at the thought of Mori* you have to love Mori.

Tomaki: Okay, fine but I have to go to your commoners school.

Charlie: Done! Oh Moriiii!

Maisie: Bet you he'll start a host club!

Roxie: He won't.

Maisie: £10?

Roxie: Done

*Ed and Zero try to find a way home*

Charlie: Where do you think you're going?

Zero: Home.

Roxie: Ah, ah, ah. *wags finger* your coming to!

Maisie: onwards to school!

**Missanimestranger: I never knew you could be so excited about school Midd.**

**Middeneaht: Well when 3 Vic avatars are coming, I couldn't go sooner.**

**Charlie(sorry Charlie I don't know your penname): Can I be a regular interviewer!**

**MAS: No.**

**Charlie: Wha!**

**MAS: I was only joking of course you can!**

**Charlie: Yay!**

**Midd: First you'll have to earn your spots!**

**Charlie: …**

**Roxie: While Charlie fills out a form, I'll tell you what's coming up.**

**Midd: *to Charlie* sign here, here and here.**

**Charlie: What? I don't get to keep my house.**

**Midd: And you have to sell your soul. Everything belongs to me now!**

**Roxie: Umm… Okay… He..he…Right okay review if you want to see…**

**Tamaki discovering CHAV's,**

**Ed being mistaken as a 11 year old,**

**Tamaki thinking the sky is falling'**

**Ed impressing our science teacher**

**And Zero, well im not sure what he'll do.**

**Then review!**

**Middi: Also the interview will start and if you want to be a character in this special interview then review or PM to send us your questions and possibly the answers and we shall put you in, tell who you want to be called as well.**

**Ed: This is gonna be awesome!**

**Middi: Yeah! *hi fives him***


End file.
